


Impromptu Stress Relief

by Kinkshane



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkshane/pseuds/Kinkshane
Summary: Based on Clash of Champions 2017 and the following Smackdown. Baron finally gets a break.





	Impromptu Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Des_Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des_Ambrose/gifts).



> For Loney, happy Christmas! - Mar
> 
> Based on Clash of Champions 2017 and the following Smackdown.

Baron is not having a good week.

Tonight should have been about him. His title. His victory over not one but two easily defeated challengers. The rapidly declining old timer, the barely living up to his hype newcomer. They both should have been so easy.

Baron could have glared a hole into the screen backstage, watching Ziggler abandon what should be _his_ title. Especially now that he had good as relinquished it. 

A shouting match with Shane did little more than push his match with Bobby to the end of the show. Perfect. Off air he could get away with more.

 

Baron is going to murder the next person to even look at him funny.

Bobby treated their fight like a joke. The audience tried to make a fool of him and he'd lost focus. If they bothered to actually pay some damn attention they'd have seen he was the dominant man in the ring. They'd be laughing Bobby and his ridiculous entrance right out of the stadium, and Baron could have gone for Ziggler right after and taken his belt back.

No one here knew a damn thing about controlling the ring.

"Hey wolfman, got some quarters for the vending machine? 'M craving some fritos and I'm short by all of it."

Baron turns and swings.

“Whoa whoa whoa okay- it doesn't gotta be fritos I can settle for lays or-“

“What the hell are you doing here Ambrose?”

“Ha. Yeah ‘bout that.” Dean runs a hand through his hair that makes it only look more out of place then usual, a half hearted attempt to fix what had fallen out of place in dodging Baron’s initial lunge. “Saw your match the other day. Wondering what it looks like up close when you’ve lost a trophy.”

“You looking for a fight, Dean?” Baron shouts, anger, quickly rousing him out of his already ticked mood. “Because I don’t need an excuse to come at anyone right now.”

“Maybe not the kinda fight you’re thinking.” Dean replies, trailing a moment to see if Baron can put things together on his own. He’s… not. But that’s okay because Dean has plenty more ideas.

“Listen,” Dean tries again, “I can tell when a guy needs to sort out his anger problems with action instead of words, and you’re definitely an action kinda guy. Lucky you, I happened to see Ziggles walking in the same direction of that vending machine I mentioned, and I have a feeling you can help me, ah, persuade him to throw in a few quarters for me.”

This is much more Baron’s language. His mouth curls into a calculating smile, intent to make good on Dean’s tip, though he lingers, not convinced that Dean would stray off so far from the Raw roster just for a quick chat.

“What’s in it for you Ambrose?” He steps forward. It feels good to remind others, especially cocksure guys like Dean, of his height advantage. “Don’t think I buy you dropping in just for a quick chat.”

Dean’s not intimidated, doesn’t even flinch. Rather, he looks pleased to see Baron pressing into his personal space. There’s a flash of wickedness in his eyes as he tilts his head up at the taller man.

“I know you don’t need me to spell this out.” Dean replies, but he does anyway. “I’ve had a feeling you could use some time to take your aggression out on something. Figured assisting you in jumping Ziggles could help. And,” Dean takes a small step forward, making sure there’s no room for Baron to interpret him otherwise.

“You’ve always got someone else you can jump after if that's not enough.”

Baron gets it this time, and he doesn’t wait for permission to grab Dean’s hair and push his lips against the shorter man, holding him in place. He breaks away quickly, knowing he’ll have a chance for more after they tend to the matter at hand. Dean looks plenty pleased despite how brief the moment is.

“Follow me wolfman.” Dean says, excited now by more than just a chance to tear into Ziggler.

And Baron does, and next week it doesn’t matter if he wins or loses against Bobby Roode. He knows by the end of the night he’ll be on top again, in more ways than one.

It’s going to be a good week.


End file.
